


Another Reality

by MyHeroSite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Good versus Evil, Past Relationship(s), Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroSite/pseuds/MyHeroSite
Summary: In one reality, Adam Taurus fell from grace and was put down by his former love, Blake Belladonna.In another, Blake Belladonna fell from grace and was put down by her former love, Adam Taurus.In both realities, two people started from the same place and ended up on completely different paths. However, one person was always the same. The same person who always gave it their all to help them see the light.Or- What would have happened if Adam was the one who left the White Fang, and Blake who went down the darker path with minor dialogue changes and major battle adjustments
Relationships: Adam Taurus & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 7





	1. From Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this is what would have happened if Blake stayed in the White Fang and went down a dark path while Adam left and found light instead. The first chapter is based off the Adam Character Short and the second is the Blake and Yang vs Adam fight with Blake as the enemy instead. I hope you like it.

Four faunus with scarves around their faces to protect their identities walked down the alleyway and one flicked a switch, shutting off the power.

“Alright, and you said no cameras?” one asked.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure there aren’t-”  
“Pretty sure? You work here!” the woman interjected.  
“I work in labor! I’m not even allowed near processing,” the man said.  
“This doesn’t feel right,” another guy muttered.  
“Maybe we should just leave?”  
“No.”

A shadow moved towards them. The shadow was of a faunus woman with cat-ears.  
“It’s time we stood up for ourselves.”  
“Blake,” the woman acknowledged, relieved for their comrade to be by their side.  
“Our kind’s been beaten. Murdered. Treated like dogs. Taking this dust is only illegal in the eyes of the same people who call us animals.”  
Blake placed a white mask over her eyes.  
“Yeah, you’re right. Hey, what’s with the custom mask? Makes you look like a Grimm.”  
Blake stepped forward.  
“We may not want them to know who we are, but we never want them to forget what we looked like.”  
The group of faunus nodded in agreement.  
“Now…”  
Blake shot the lock to pieces.  
“It’s time we get what we deserve.”  
…  
Bullets bounced off a truck. A White Fang member jumped out, and ran to the side where the others were to take cover. Ilia grimaced at the situation, and Blake and Sienna Khan glanced at each other. Ghira stood up to try and appease the enemy.  
“Please, we are just trying to pass through!”  
A bullet broke the glass of the windshield, and forced him back into hiding.   
“Oh, you animals passed through the wrong town,” the man with the gun threatened, refusing to back down.  
“There’s no need for violence!”

A single bullet hit, and made his purple aura shimmer around his body.  
Sienna nodded at Blake, and she leapt out from hiding.

Blake ran towards the first guy, and took him out with one slash from Gambol Shroud. She used Shadow to create a clone of herself, and appear before the next two enemies. Blake blocked the bullets with Gambol Shroud, and leapt at the first enemy, kicking them into a tree, making them slump over. She blocked the other’s bullets and kicked their ankles, knocking them over. 

She broke the gun with her foot and moved on to the last enemy in the vicinity, dodging the bullets by creating a clone and appearing behind them, hitting them in the head, and making them go unconscious. An enemy fired at her, but she charged them while defending bullets with Gambol Shroud, and used a clone to teleport herself beside the enemy, hitting them in the head with Gambol Shroud, and making them pass-out. 

She made the next one collapse by kicking their ankles, and she stomped on their chest. A final enemy rushed to the side as an attempt to shoot her, but she used her semblance to get right in front of them, and stabbed them with the dagger form of Gambol Shroud. She pulled the dagger out, and let the blood form a puddle beneath the enemy’s corpse.

“You’re all freaks!” a woman shouted at them, before running the other way.  
“That wasn’t necessary!” Ghira lectured. “This is the very reason they think they can treat us like-”  
“Ghira. She saved your life. She’s a hero!” Sienna praised.

The other faunus began to cheer, and Blake just stood there, letting herself be immersed by their praise. Sienna and Ghira glared at each other.  
…  
“Adam, I’m sorry. I told you, it was an accident!” Blake apologized.  
“Was it? This is not the first time people have died on mission’s you’ve led. How many accidents are there going to be?” Adam questioned.  
“I don’t know. I am out there fighting for us and when you fight, people get hurt! Do you just want me to abandon our cause like my parents?”  
“No! I never said that! I just… I don’t know.”  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just… I get scared when I feel like you don’t believe in me anymore,” Blake confessed, her ears pointing downward.  
Adam placed a reassuring hand on her arm.  
“I still believe in you.”  
“Thank you, Adam. It’s good to know that I’ll always have you,” she said, with a smile.  
Adam didn’t smile back.  
…  
Sienna back-flipped, and smashed her feet into a couple robots. She swung her chain-spear around, breaking one apart with ease. She smirked, then hopped over to the next, and bounced off its chest, demolishing another. Then, a silver triangle with a red diamond point ejected itself from her weapon, piercing a robot, and forcing its parts to fall off. One of their men took a bullet, then Blake began to deflect them all. Ilia ran forward, and took out three from the get-go. She stood there, and let Blake take care of the rest.

Blake activated her semblance and rushed by three robots, taking them all out at once. She used her semblance to pounce on the next and stab its head, then she appeared behind another, thrusting Gambol Shroud into its back.

At that moment, a group of people with guns arrived. They fired simultaneously, forcing them to take cover. A smoke grenade fell between them, clouding up the area. Blake and Sienna charged together. Sienna wrapped her chains around a gun, and stole the weapon. She leapt into the fire avoiding the bullets, and forcefully removed the guns, beating the enemies down as she did so. Blake kicked one opponent in the chest, and another in the legs, making them hit the wall behind them, and fall to the ground.

Ilia removed her mask and frowned at the violent spectacle before her.

Blake continually used her semblance to appear behind and beside enemies, taking them out with a single blow. Sienna slammed her foot into one, then wrapped her chain around the other’s neck, pulling them to the ground. She threw one of the spear-like points with a blue triangle towards a single opponent, and ice consumed the gun. The chain surrounded their ankle, and she yanked them down. Blake whacked one in the head with the flat part of Gambol Shroud, and moved towards them menacingly, holding it tightly in her hand.

“Blake.”  
She turned her head, and the grin that was once there faded.  
“Let’s move.”  
Sienna ran off, and she followed, after giving her enemy a look.  
…  
“You continue to be an extraordinary to this organization.”  
“Everything I do is for our people.”  
“I’m sending you back to Vale. You will assume control of the Brotherhood there.”  
“Yes, Highleader.”  
Blake turned around, and began to make her leave.  
“Blake, if you continue down this path, you might just find yourself standing beside me at my throne.”  
Blake smiled, then walked through the large door.  
…  
Four faunus ran through the same door multiple years later.  
“Highleader!”  
Blake sat in the throne, Sienna no where in sight.  
“We received a message from Hazel. The raid on Haven is going to be more complicated than we expected.”  
“Don’t worry. Nothing will stop us now.”  
She rose up from the throne, standing strong before them.  
“It’s time I got what I deserve.”  
…  
Blake wavered as she walked through the woods, because of a hard hit she took in the head from the hilt of Adam’s weapon. She continued stumbling along, doing her best to stay afoot.


	2. Nevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Yang fight Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The big fight. I wanted to point out that I didn't have Adam use his semblance in it because not only was there not a great opportunity, but he didn't want to hurt Blake to begin with, so it wouldn't make sense for this version of him to go to such measures. He relies on Wilt and Bush and Yang instead. Enjoy!

Adam accidentally smashed his scroll as he ran. He held Wilt desperately, preparing for any sort of attack. He saw the dead guard slumped over, and moved away from that area, tightening the grip on, Wilt.  
A single bullet hit the metal beside him, forcing him to retreat. He looked down and saw here with Gambol Shroud in its range form, and the familiar ugly Grimm mask.  
“It’s good to have time for ourselves, don’t you agree?” she asked, shifting Gambol Shroud back into its cleaver form.  
“Get away from me!”  
Adam activated Bush, and fired at her, only for Blake to block the bullets with Gambol Shroud.  
“I have waited so long for this!”

Adam ran, and grasped the zip line wire. Blake activated her semblance to get close to it, and she cut it in-two, forcing him to collapse on a lower platform. He put his all into avoiding and countering Gambol Shroud, just barely managing to protect himself.  
“Why did you have to appear in my life and ruin everything!?” she wailed, furiously.  
“You stalked me across, Anima. I don’t want anything to do with you!”  
Blake used her semblance to get close quickly and he jumped, landing on top of the guard rail. Adam looked ahead, only to notice she was not in her previous position.  
“Ah!”  
Blake hit him with the long-range part of Gambol Shroud, and giggled, with a smirk on her lips. He charged her and she easily parried all his attacks with the dagger version of Gambol Shroud. 

He jumped on top of the guard rail, then up to the next platform above as a hope to gain leverage. However, Blake beat him to it, and grabbed his neck, pushing him towards the edge. They both fell and hit the trees on their way down, eventually landing on the forest floor. They stood, facing each other.   
“Let go of the past, Blake. Do it for yourself.”  
“Just forget? Is that what you did to me!? You just threw our memories away?”  
“Blake!” he shouted.  
She narrowed her eyes, no longer willing to listen to his persuasion.   
“I lost you once before, Adam. I refuse to let it happen, again.”  
They got into fighting stances, and waited for one to make the first move.  
…  
Blake thrust, while Adam parried. They both moved very quickly, and Blake occasionally used her semblance as an attempt to catch him off guard. She was much more athletic than him, so dodging came easier.  
Adam did his best to retreat into the forest, and he darted between the trees to try and prevent her from catching him. However, she managed to get in front of him, so he had to stand his ground. He blocked Gambol Shroud, and she continued to add pressure, coercing him into pulling back. She activated her semblance twice in a row, and he barely managed to block the strong blows that came forward.  
Eventually, he got tired of running, and attacked. However, she activated range-mode and attached it to a nearby tree, avoiding Wilt entirely. He took the opportunity to turn the other way, and make distance between them.  
“Can you do anything except run?” she called out to him, as she chased him through the forest.

She used her semblance to get up higher on a tree trunk and pushed off, repeating this pattern as he ran on foot. Blake smirked, activating range-move and attaching it to a tree branch, swinging towards him, and slamming her two feet into his back, bouncing off and landing behind her.   
He brought Bush forward and relentlessly fired, each bullet bouncing off Gambol Shroud. A couple shots hit, but her aura absorbed the damage. She growled after blocking, irritated by the damage taken. Adam stood strong, pointing Bush directly at her head. He leapt aside landing on the ground in front of a waterfall, and she landed before him, her dagger ready.  
Blake moved first, using her semblance to close in. Adam picked up his speed in order to keep up with her semblance. However, Blake changed Gambol Shroud to range-form, and she shot at him, barely missing his side. Blake used her semblance to appear behind him, and managed to steal part of Wilt.   
He fired Bush as hopes to keep her at bay, but she leapt at him from the air, activated her semblance to appear on the ground, and he blocked the part of Wilt she had in her possession along with the cleaver form of Gambol Shroud. She kicked his arms as he used them to defend himself, then landed and grabbed him by the wrist as he pressed back with half of Wilt.  
“I wouldn’t have to do this if you just listened!”

Blake yanked the other half of Wilt from his hand, and whacked him on the side of the head with the hilt like he once did to her. He landed on the ground, weaponless and partially drained on aura.  
“But, you’re selfish!”  
Blake leapt into the air, and attempted to slice him with his own sword. He got up and narrowly avoided being stabbed, but was kicked and forced onto his side once more.  
“You’re a coward!”  
She smashed the tip of her shoe into him, making him roll over onto his fours.  
“You’re delusional!” Adam snapped, the blue eye that wasn’t covered in an eye-patch narrowing.  
Blake appeared before Adam, and pointed Wilt down at his chest. She cried out in agony and dropped Wilt, snapping it in-half by stomping hardly on its surface.  
For the first time in ever, Blake removed her mask, revealing her golden eyes.  
“People have hurt me before we’ve met. All sorts of people in all sorts of ways. But, no one hurt me like you.”  
He looked at her, sorrow showing in his blue eye.  
“You didn’t leave wounds. You just left me alone.”  
The buzzing sound of a vehicle reached his ears. He looked aside, trying to confirm the source of the sound .  
“Tell me Adam, how does it feel to be alone?”

His eye narrowed.  
She thrust Gambol Shroud’s dagger down, and Adam grabbed the blade with his gloved hand, not caring if it cut through. Blake glared at him, infuriated. Then, he rolled out form harms way, picking up half of Wilt.  
“I’m not alone!”  
A yellow motorcycle fell from the sky and slammed into her, knocking her over. It fell into the water. Yang landed in front of Adam, looking more combat ready than ever. Blake looked up, clearly annoyed by the blonde’s presence.   
“You!”  
Blake attempted to stand, only for Yang to fire a single shot and coerce her into blocking instead.  
“Yang!”  
Adam fell to his knee, feeling lightheaded. Yang rushed over to his side.  
“It’s okay. Catch your breath for a second. I’ll hold her off.”  
“She’s right, Adam. It’s okay. We have unfinished business.”  
Blake readied Gambol Shroud, and Yang stood before her, not backing down.

Blake charged and used her semblance five times as she attacked multiple times, and Yang blocked with her metal arm. Blake sent a fire clone forward, and Yang jumped backwards to avoid the explosion. Yang deflected Gambol Shroud each time, and then proceeded to attack.  
Blake attempted to pierce her twice, but Yang dove to the side and punched her five times, draining more of her aura. Blake attempted to pierce her again, but Yang was faster and beat her multiple times. Then, she tried again, only for Blake to hold up Gambol Shroud and avoid taking damage. However, she got a strong kick in on her face and made her slide backwards.  
Blake had to go on the defensive to block the incoming bullets. It didn’t last long, and she repetitively created clones of herself to confuse Yang of her position. Blake appeared in the air instead of doing a ground attack, and Yang had to use both arms to protect herself. She held both arms up afterwards, and breathed heavily to catch her breath.  
“Her semblance allows her to create a copy of herself in a different location!” Adam called out.  
“So, she can take me out from above or behind? That’s cheap!”

Yang propelled herself forward with a single shot, and Blake readied Gambol Shroud. She tried to slash Yang, but Yang was quicker and swerved to the right in the air, then kicked her in the face. Blake tried again, but Yang dove to the left on the ground, got airborne, avoided the shots from Gambol Shroud, and punched her in the face. Yang then kicked her in the back, and the front a few times.  
However, Blake was quicker, and blocked her strongest attack. She activated her semblance and moved forward quickly, sending Yang flying backwards. Yang crashed on the ground beside Adam, barely managing to catch her breath. The two glanced at each other, concerned for each other’s well-being.  
Blake growled, then she screamed.  
“Yang!” Adam yelled.  
Blake used her semblance so quickly that it was almost impossible to see. Yet, Yang was quick enough to defend herself with her metal arm. The arm got scratched up a bit from the force of the attack, but she was otherwise okay. Yang stared at her with a serious expression.

“Leave. Us. Alone. This is your last chance,” Yang warned, taking a single step forward.  
Blake glanced between the two, considering the opportunity. She had Gambol Shroud out in dagger-form, and slightly moved her right foot back. Then, she looked down and noticed Yang’s remaining arm shaking. She laughed, and smirked, placing her foot back down.  
“Do you really believe that? Or are you just trying to scare me away so you won’t have to die protecting him?”  
Yang growled, and Adam took her hand in his, calming her down.  
“She’s not protecting me, Blake. And, I am not protecting her. We are protecting each other.”  
Adam and Yang held hands, staring Blake down. Blake’s fury increased by the second. She looked like she would try to cut them both down at any moment. That didn’t scare either of them away.  
“You knew you couldn’t win two-on-one at, Haven. What makes you so sure that you can win now?” Blake taunted.  
“I don’t have a choice, because there are people that actually care about me! And, I promised that I would never run away, again! So, I won’t die now!”  
Yang gave him a small smile, then turned her eyes back to, Blake.  
“You know, he made a promise to me, once. That he would stay at my side. And, look how well he’s kept it,” Blake snarled.  
“Did she make that promise to you? Or to the person you were pretending to be?” Yang asked, increasing the already high tension.  
“So, I wasn’t good enough for you.”  
“You know it’s so much more than that,” Adam rejected, not backing down.  
“I know you’ve already decided. And, so have I.”

Blake readied Gambol Shroud’s cleaver, while Adam and Yang stopped holding hands, and braced themselves. Adam held the remaining part of wilt with both hands, while Yang readied her gauntlets. They charged together as an unrelenting force.

Yang began to punch, and Adam fired multiple shots with Bush. Yang scooted behind him and shot, while Adam slashed with Wilt, and Blake used her semblance to back away from the incoming array of attacks. She ran towards him and he thrust Wilt forward, and she jumped over it, getting behind him and kicking him in the back. Yang used that to her advantage and flew forward, landing a punch to his gut.

Adam avoided getting stabbed in the shoulder, and got another hit in, then a kick. Her dive-kick, however, missed but Adam got her instead. He backflipped a few times then grabbed Wilt which he purposely dropped, then threw it at, Blake. Blake deflected it, and Yang rushed over to catch it. Yang tossed Wilt back to him, then put both her hands together. He ran over, pushed off her with one foot, and prepared to stab, Blake. However, Blake was ahead of him so she used her semblance to add pressure and send him flying. Adam slammed into the rocks beside the waterfall, and his crimson aura shimmered as he fell, just barely managing to grasp a stone edge in time.

“Adam!” Yang called, as Blake prepared her next attack.

“Moment of truth, Yang! Are you faster than you were at, Beacon?”

Yang’s metal and real arm both shook as the horrible memory of Blake removing her arm flooded her mind.   
Blake laughed at Yang’s moment of weakness.  
“I doubt it.”  
Yang dodged and blocked Gambol Shroud. Blake leapt up in the air and attempted to get the best of her. Blake successfully got a kick in, but Yang still stood strong and managed to keep avoiding Gambol Shroud. Blake got a hit in with the flat part of the weapon making Yang stumble. Yang started breathing heavily, again.  
“Your aura has to be running out by now,” Blake commented, unfazed by Yang’s current state.  
Meanwhile, behind Blake, Adam was crawling up the rock-wall. He almost fell once, but regained his grip. He looked over his shoulder, fearful of Yang’s predicament, then continued climbing.  
“Attack me already!” Blake shouted, rushing forward.  
Yang ducked, and backflipped.  
“What does he even see in you!?”   
Blake used her semblance to get up in the air, then used it again to ambush, Yang. Yang cried out and fell over. Her lilac eyes darted around while Adam continued his climb.  
“You’re just a coward like him!”  
Blake surged towards Yang with her semblance, and Yang’s eyes turned scarlet. There was an explosion, and smoke clouded the area. Blake gasped.  
Yang had caught Gambol Shroud with her metal hand, and her hair was aflame!  
“Gotcha!”

With all her might, Yang slammed her fist into Blake’s gut, and sent him flying. His land was so rough that it split the ground. Blake stood and reached for Gambol Shroud only for her hand to touch nothing.  
“I may not be faster…”  
Yang stood there with yellow aura surrounding her body, and Gambol Shroud in her hand. Her aura died down, turning her hair and eyes back to normal.  
“But, I’m smarter.”  
Blake looked at her in awe. Then, Yang tossed Gambol Shroud.  
“No!” Blake cried out, running towards her weapon.  
Blake got to the edge and witnessed Gambol Shroud fall over the edge, and down into the watery depths below. 

That was the moment where Adam jumped up and punched her in the face. Blake landed on her feet, and tripped over the other half of, Wilt.  
Adam glanced down as Blake dove. Adam grasped the blade and Yang grasped the handle. Blake was stuck in-between the two pieces of metal. Pieces of red stained her white clothing.  
“Oh,” Blake said, as the realization of her loss sunk in.

Adam and Yang removed both halves of Wilt. Blake stumbled towards the edge. She fell to her knees, and took one last look at her surroundings before tumbling onto the stone, then into the water. The waterfall was the only witness of the horrid events that took place that day.  
Adam shuddered while holding, Wilt. He fell to his knees, and let out a sob, dropping it by his feet. Yang ran over, and pulled him into a hug as he wept.  
“I’m… I’m not going to break my promise!” he said.  
Yang looked into his undamaged eye with nothing but sympathy in her gaze.  
“I know you won’t.”


End file.
